Die Geschichte eines 31 Oktobers
by jtduece
Summary: Wir alle wissen was am 31 Oktober 1981 geschehen ist. Wir haben es gelesen, wir haben es gesehen. Oder haben wir es doch nicht? Wollen wir doch mal sehen...


Voldemort stand vor dem Haus der Potters, seinem Ziel. Er hoffte, wenn er den Jungen der Potters umbringen würde, könnte er seine Herrschaft auf das ganze Vereinige Königreich ausbreiten. Wer oder was sollte ihn denn aufhalten? Die Muggle? Lachhaft.  
Er malte sich schon aus, was er machen würde, wenn er das Königreich erobert hatte. Innerlich rieb er sich schon die Finger aneinander und hatte ein diabolisches Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.  
„Ich hoffe doch du hast mich nicht belogen, Pettigrew ", sprach Voldemort zu seinem einzigen Begleiter in dieser Nacht und sah ihn von oben herab an.  
„Nnnn … Natürlich nicht, mein Meister. Das würde ich nie machen!", stotterte Pettigrew und wich den Blicken seines Meisters aus.

Blitzschnell, wie eine Kobra die angriff, schnellte Voldemorts Hand hervor und legte sich um den Hals von Pettigrew.  
„Das hoffe ich für dich, Pettigrew. Ansonsten wird dein Tod ein langsamer werden", zischte er nur, was seinen Begleiter noch mehr Angst einjagte, als er eh schon hatte.  
Pettigrew schüttelte wild seinen Kopf und wurde schon rot im Gesicht, da die Hand seines Meisters ihn daran hinderte richtig zu atmen. Dieser sah ihn noch immer von oben herab an, bevor er ihn endlich los ließ. Nach einem kräftigen Atemzug zeigte Pettigrew, der noch immer rot im Gesicht war, auf das Haus vor ihnen.  
„Das ist das Haus der Potters, mein Meister", beteuerte Peter vehement.  
„Wir werden sehen. Warte hier auf mich, Pettigrew", sprach Voldemort bevor er sich dem Haus näherte.

Mit gehobenem Kopf und von sich überzeugt, stolzierte Voldemort regelrecht auf das Tor im Zaun zu. Sein Blick landete auf dem Schild am Tor, welches in großen Buchstaben verkündete:

„Hier wohnen die Potters:  
James Charlus, Lily Jiljana  
Harry James"

Ohne sich wirklich damit zu beschäftigen, öffnete der das Tor, welches dabei leise quietschte, bevor es ganz geöffnet war. Mit gezielten Schritten näherte Voldemort sich der Vordertür des Hauses und zog seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang.  
„ _DEPULSO_!", schrie Voldemort in die Stille der Nacht und ein grelles weißes Licht umhüllte die Tür vor ihm und breitete sich aus.

Lily Potter wachte an diesem Morgen auf, da jemand heftig am Ärmel ihres Pyjamas zupfte. Noch von Schlaf benebelt, drehte sie sich zum Ausgangspunkt dieser morgendlichen Störung um. Dort noch in seinem eigenen Pyjama stehend sah sie ihren Sohn Harry.  
„Wer hat sich denn freigelassen?" murmelte sie die Frage an ihren kleinen Sohn.  
„Mama auf?", fragte dieser, wobei er seinen Kopf leicht nach links neigte und sie mit seinen tiefgrünen, ihren, Augen ansah.  
„Mama will noch schlafen Harry", antwortete Lily ihrem Sohn, der sie weiter hin mit seinem Blick ansah.  
„Mama auf", wiederholte Harry sich und verlagerte seinen Kopf auf die andere Seite.  
„Komm her kleiner Mann", meinte Lily nur und zog Harry zu sich in ihr Bett, das sie mit ihrem Mann teilte.  
„Jetzt schlafen wir noch eine Runde", flüsterte Lily, als sie Harry zu sich unter die Decke geholt hatte.  
Harry kuschelte sich sofort an seine Mutter und genoss förmlich die Nähe zu ihr, was man an seinem dicken Lächeln sehen konnte.

James, der Harry aus seinem Zimmer geholt hatte, sah seiner Frau dabei zu, wie sie mit ihrem Sohn sprach und ihn zu sich ins Bett holte. Er hatte gehofft, dass er Lily einen Gefallen machen könnte, wenn sie noch zusammen mit Harry etwas schlafen konnte, da sie am Abend zuvor doch sehr verspannt gewirkt hatte. Er blickte noch mal in sein und Lilys Schlafzimmer, bevor er genau so leise davonging, wie er gekommen war.

In der Küche nahm er einen Schluck des Kaffees, den einer ihrer beiden Hauselfen jeden Morgen für ihn und Lily frisch kochte. Wie immer war er perfekt. Man konnte auch nichts anderes von Haushelfen erwarten. Sie lebten ja förmlich dafür ihren Herren zu dienen. Es hatte gedauert und er musste eines der Bücher aus der Potter-Bibliothek zu Hilfe holen, aber er konnte Lily davon überzeugen, dass Zeesy und Rooky bei ihnen leben sollten.  
Mit seiner Tasse Kaffee in der Hand wanderte James durch das Haus und inspizierte alles. Dies war eine Angewohnheit, die er entwickelt hatte, als sie unter den Fidelius-Zauber gegangen waren.  
Hätte er nicht eine Pyjamahose und ein einfaches T-Shirt an, hätte er ein General oder Admiral aus vergangenen Tagen sein können, der seine Truppen bzw. sein Schiff inspizierte.

Seine Blicke huschten gerade aus der Hintertür, als er seinen Kopf hob und in Richtung Vordertür drehte. Zwar konnte er die Türe nicht sehen, wusste aber sofort wer sich so eben vor die Tür appariert war. Es gab nicht viele, die das Geheimnis des Fidelius-Zaubers wussten. Es dauerte auch nur wenige Sekunden, bevor er das Klopfen des alten Messingtürklopfers hörte.  
„Es ist offen Sirius. Sei aber leise, Lily und Harry schlafen noch", sprach James, wobei er wusste, dass Sirius ihn gehört hatte. Die Vorteile eines Animagus.  
„Morgen, James", flüsterte Sirius, als er durch die Tür trat und sie wieder leise hinter sich ins Schloss fallen ließ.  
„Morgen. Hast du es?", fragte James seinen besten Freund.  
„Es war nicht leicht, aber ich habe es gefunden. Musste zwar Amy zurücklassen, aber ich habe es", berichtete Sirius.  
„Du bist ein Verrückter. Du meintest doch es würde länger dauern?", hackte James noch einmal nach.  
„Dachte ich auch. Aber nachdem ich Amy gesagt habe, was ich suche, hat sie mich gestern Abend noch mit nach Muggle London genommen und mir gezeigt, wo ich es bekomme", erklärte Sirius.  
„Danke, mein Freund", meinte James und klopfte Sirius auf den Rücken.  
„Ich hoffe Bones hat dir nicht zu viele Fragen gestellt", sagte James.  
„Du kennst sie doch. Eine der besten Auroren in unserem Jahrgang", antwortete Sirius.  
„Apropos Auroren. Musst du nicht auf die Arbeit? Ich glaube nicht, dass Mad Eye oder Crouch es gutheißen, wenn du SCHON WIEDER zu spät kommst."  
„Spielverderber", brummte Sirius, bevor er disapparierte.

James griff sich das Packet, welches Sirus ihm gegeben hatte, verschwand in die Vorratskammer in der Küche, versteckte das Packet hinter einigen Tüten von Nudeln und belegte das Packet zusätzlich mit einem Zauber, der es für jeden außer ihn unsichtbar machte.  
Als er hier fertig war, sah er auf die Uhr und sah, dass es doch langsam Zeit wurde Lily und Harry zu wecken, sonst würden die beiden keinen Mittagsschlaf machen und Harry konnte ganz schön unerträglich sein, wenn er seinen Mittagsschlaf nicht bekam.

An der Tür zum Schlafzimmer angekommen, sah er, dass Lily und Harry Besuch bekommen hatten. Moe, der Kater, den Lily von ihrer Mutter in ihrem sechsten Schuljahr geschenkt bekommen hatte, lag zusammen gerollt an den Füßen seiner Besitzerin. Moe hatte die Augen geöffnet und blickte James an, als ob er ihm sagen wollte, dass er weggehen solle.  
„Tut mir leid Moe, aber ich muss die beiden wecken", meinte James und hielt dem Kater seine Hand hin, an der er auch sofort seinen Kopf rieb.

James ließ von dem Kater ab und ging neben dem Kopfende des Bettes auf die Knie, sodass er auf Augenhöhe mit Lily war. Er sah sich seine Frau genau an, denn er genoss es ihr manchmal beim Schlafen zuzusehen.  
Sie hatte ihren Kopf so in ihrer Bettdecke vergraben, dass nur ihr Pferdeschwanz unter dieser hinausschauten, was ihn zum Lächeln brachte. Es brauchte nicht viel dafür, dass James sich ausmalen konnte, wo der Rest vom Kopf seiner Frau war. Er hatte sie nicht zum ersten Mal so vorgefunden. Von daher wusste, dass Lily ihren Kopf so gelegt hatte, dass ihr Kinn leicht den Kopf seines Sohnes berührte, der sich unter der Decke versteckte.  
„Dann wollen mir mal", murmelte James, als er nach der Ecke der Bettdecke griff und leicht daran zu ziehen begann.

Je weiter er die Decke Richtung Füße zog, umso mehr gab diese von seiner Frau preis. Sie lag dort genau wie er es vermutet hatte. Sie hatte ihr Kinn an Harrys Kopf, während dieser sich mit seinem Rücken dich an seine Mutter geschmiegt hatte. James zog die Decke soweit von seiner Frau hinunter, dass Harrys Füße und ihr Becken frei lagen. Sanft strich er mit seiner freien Hand Lily eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und beugte sich dann über sie, um ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu geben. Dieser Kuss ließ eine wohltuende Wärme in ihm aufsteigen, was anscheinend auch bei seiner Lily so war, den sie öffnete erneut eines ihrer verschlafenen Augen .  
„Morgen, meine Blume", flüsterte James und sah ihr direkt in die Augen.  
„Nenn mich nicht sooo", murmelte Lily und öffnete ihr anderes Auge, was James ein Lachen unterdrücken lies.  
Sie hasste es, wenn James sie so nannte. Das hatte sie noch nie gemocht und würde es auch nie.  
„Guten Morgen, Lily", meinte James und beugte sich erneut zu seiner Frau hinunter um ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund zu geben, den sie auch sofort annahm.  
„Wie spät ist es?", wollte Lily wissen, als sich die beiden voneinander lösten.  
„Fast 10:00 Uhr. Ich wollte euch nicht länger schlafen lassen, sonst spielt Harry nachher wieder verrückt", meinte James und sah zu seinem noch schlafenden Sohn hinab.  
„Kleiner Mann, es ist Zeit aufzustehen", meinte James und streichelte nun seinem Sohn über den Kopf, was Harry dazu veranlasste sich zu strecken.  
Langsam öffnete nun auch Harry seine Augen, zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag, und blicke zu seinen Eltern.  
„Mama! Papa!", sagte er mit lauter, vor Freude platzender und dennoch müder Stimme.  
Dies veranlasste Moe, der sich die ganze Zeit nicht bewegt hatte, aufzuspringen und zu Harry zu wandern. Bei ihm angekommen, legte er sich neben ihn und lies zu, dass Harry ihn streichelte.

Es war Abend geworden und James sah immer wieder zu seiner Frau hinüber. Er wusste nicht, was es war, das ihn dazu veranlasste, aber heute hatte er so viel Zeit wie nur möglich mit seiner kleinen Familie verbringen wollen. Einfach zusammen sein.

Lily und er hatten heute darüber gesprochen, ob sie nicht Harry nehmen und mit ihm ein Spaziergang machen sollten. Immerhin war es Halloween. Doch sie waren sich nicht Einige geworden, wie auch schon die letzten Male, wo sie darüber gesprochen hatten.  
Doch dieses Mal war es Lily, die nein gesagt hatte, mit der Begründung, dass es ihr nicht gut gehen würde. Ihr wäre immer mal wieder schlecht.  
So waren sie Zzuhause geblieben und hatten den Abend damit verbracht gemeinsam zu essen und Harry dabei zuzusehen, wie er Moe durch das Erdgeschoss jagte.

So kam es, dass James nun auf dem großen Sofa sah, zusammen mit zwei Gläsern Wein und auf seine Frau wartete, die Harry ins Bett bringen wollte oder anders gesagt, Harry dazu zu bringen musste, dass er einschlief.  
Er hörte, wie Lily die Treppe nach unten kam und sich dem Wohnzimmer näherte. Mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabes, sorgte er dafür, dass das Feuer ihm Kamin sich vergrößerte und dem Raum in ein angenehmes rot-oranges Flackern tauchte.  
„Wow!", meinte Lily erstaunt, als sie das Wohnzimmer betrat und die Situation war nahm.  
„Du ziehst ja heute alle Register. Erst verbringst du den ganzen Tag mit mir und Harry und nun das", meinte sie und machte eine ausladende Bewegung mit ihrer Hand.  
„Habe ich etwas verpasst?", fragte sie James nun und sah ihn direkt an.  
„Nein. Ich wollte einfach nur", antwortete James ihr und hielt ihr das eine Weinglas entgegen.  
Noch bevor Lily das Glas greifen konnte, drehte James seinen Kopf schlagartig in Richtung Tür.

„ _DEPULSO_!", schrie eine Stimme in die Stille der Nacht und ein grelles, weißes Licht breitete sich überall aus.

Das Licht wurde so stark, ldasss alle, die ihm ausgesetzt waren, ihre Augen schützen mussten. Das Licht wurde noch heller und man konnte einen Schrei* hören, der einem durch Mark und Bein fuhr.  
Langsam nahm das Licht an Intensität ab und James sprang vom Sofa auf, griff seinen Zauberstab, den er fallen gelassen hatte, als er seine Augen vor dem Licht geschützt hatte, und rannte zur Haustür.  
Mit einer Wucht, die so stark war, dass die Scheiben zersplitterten, als die Tür gegen die Wand knallte, öffnete James die Tür und blieb wie eingefrorenen stehen.  
Vor ihm in einer Kugel, die so hell wie das Licht und dennoch transparent war, schwebte eine Schwartz-Grüne Masse.

Die Masse hatte Ähnlichkeit mit Nebel und wirbelte in der etwa einen Meter großen Kugel umher.  
„Wa … was ist das James?" fragte seine Frau von hinter ihm und zeigte auf den Nebel.  
James, der nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass Lily ihm gefolgt war, zuckte zusammen, bevor er sich umdrehte.  
„Ich weiß es nicht", meinte James und sah seine Frau an.  
„Ich weiß nur, dass jemand unseren Vorgarten betreten hat und sich der Tür genähert hat. Ich konnte nicht erkennen, wer es war", erklärte er und senkte seinen Zauberstab, den er auf die Kugel gerichtet hatte.  
„Was ich allerdings mit Sicherheit sagen kann, ist das die alten Familien Schutzzauber der Potters so reagiert haben, wie sie sollten. Als die Person uns Schaden zufügen wollte, haben sie sich aktiviert und haben die Person handlungsunfähig gemacht. Das war das Licht, welches wir gesehen haben", meinte James.  
Lily sah ihren Mann an, denn sie war noch nicht wirklich beruhigt von seiner Aussage.  
„Sollten wir nicht die Auroren rufen?", fragte sie ihn zögerlich.  
„Das sollten wir", meinte James und feuerte sein Aurornotsignal ab.

So standen die beiden noch eigne Zeit im Flur, um auf die Auroren zu warten. Erst als sie Harry weinen hörten, erinnerten sie sich an ihren Sohn, der bestimmt mehr als nur verängstigt war.  
„HARRY!", rief Lily, rannte zu ihrem Sohn und ließ James auf die Auroren warten.

 _ **Tagesprophet**_

 _ **Sonderausgabe!**_ __

 _Liebe Leser,  
etwas Unglaubliches ist gestern geschehen! Er-dessen-Namennicht–genannt- werden-darf wurde gestern getötet, als er die Familie Potter angreifen wollte…._

 _Lord Potter hatte folgendes zu sagen: Mein Sohn, seine Frau und unser Enkel…_

 _Albus Dumbledore hatte folgende zu sagen: … Tag … Zukunft …_

Der Mann, der den Artikel im Tagesprophet las, faltete diesen fein säuberlich zusammen, als er fertig war und legte ihn beiseite.  
„Das hat sich schnell verbreitet", meinte er nur und sah die Person ihm gegenüber an.  
„Was erwartest du? Voldemort hat die magische Gemeinschaft hier solange terrorisiert. Natürlich ist sein Tod eine Schlagzeile", meinte der andere Mann.  
„Immerhin habe ich gute Nachrichten für dich. Wir haben eine Vermutung, was passiert ist. Wir vermuten, er hat versucht Horkruxe zumachen; hat allerdings dabei nicht sauber gearbeitet. Als wir den Nebel durch den Bogen geworfen haben kamen weitere wie von Zauberhand binnen weniger Minuten hier an und folgten dem Ersten", erklärte der erste Mann.  
„Das hört sich gut an", meinte der zweite Mann und holte etwas aus einer seiner Mantelinnentaschen.

Zum Vorscheinen kamen zwei Zigarren, von denen er eine dem anderem Mann anbot. Das sind die letzten beiden, die ich von unserem Lehrmeister habe. Ich finde das ist jetzt angebracht."  
„Ich hole den Brandy", erwiderte der andere Mann.

Die beiden Männer saßen gut eine Stunde zusammen, bevor sie sich voneinander verabschiedeten.  
„Charlus."  
„Saul." 

_**Ende**_

* Hier den Wilhelmsschrei vorstellen.

 **Beta:** LilyJPotter


End file.
